


Day 21 - Cooking/Baking

by BriMac0518



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Tomki - Tom Hiddleston/Loki [21]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Frostpudding, Loki you little shit, M/M, Tomki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21785692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMac0518/pseuds/BriMac0518
Summary: Tom introduces Loki to a Christmas tradition. It doesn't go exactly as Tom had planned.
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Loki
Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Tomki - Tom Hiddleston/Loki [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/56065
Kudos: 13





	Day 21 - Cooking/Baking

**Author's Note:**

> Short little bit of Christmas fluff to hopefully make you smile. I hope you like it! Feel free to let me know what you think!
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: Do not repost my work anywhere. I do not give my permission.

The scent of baked goods drew Loki out of a sound slumber one morning just before Christmas. He inhaled deeply, breathing in that delicious scent and sitting up in bed. Tom wasn't beside him in bed as he was most mornings and Loki grunted. Surely whatever he was cooking could have waited so they could wake up together. Spoiled god was spoiled.

Loki sighed and rose from bed, wearing the black silk boxers Tom had gifted him and nothing else as he made his way out of the bedroom then down the hall to the kitchen. Tom was there, apparently baking cookies. Loki stopped in the doorway.

"What are you doing?" He reached up, brushing his dark hair back from his face and yawning.

Tom looked over at him and smiled. "Good morning, darling. I'm baking. Did you sleep well?"

Loki grunted in response, shuffling over toward Tom and peering at the plates of cookies that already littered the countertop aside from the ingredients and cooking supplies laid out. "Why are you baking at this ungodly hour?"

"Loki. Darling. It's ten in the morning." Tom chuckled. "And I'm baking Christmas cookies. I make them every year to share with family and friends."

Loki picked up a cookie decorated to look like a snowman, peering at it curiously. "A gesture of kindness?"

"Exactly. That's exactly it. Would you like to help?" Tom's smile lingered after he stole a kiss from the god, nodding toward the ingredients still left out in order to prepare more cookies.

Loki was still groggy and his answer was to reach for one of the plates of cookies, then he turned, heading back toward the bedroom.

"Uh… Loki?" Tom called from behind him. "Where are you going with those?"

"You said it yourself. You share them with family and friends. I qualify." Then Loki went into the bedroom to have cookies in bed for breakfast, the sound of Tom's rueful chuckles following him.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to get updates on my writing? Come say hi on my social media. I’d love to hear from you! :)
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/BriMac0518)   
>  [tumblr](http://brimac0518.tumblr.com)   
>  [Instagram](http://instagram.com/brimac0518/)   
> 


End file.
